


Vállalni a Kockázatot

by Herika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Pottert elrabolják, így most arra vár, hogy Perselus megmentse őt. És miközben várakozik, eldönti, ideje vállalni a kockázatot, és továbblépni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vállalni a Kockázatot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take a Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27857) by Betsanne. 



**Vállalni a kockázatot**

**  
  
Eredeti cím:**  TAKE A CHANCE  
 **Szerző:**  Betsanne – Thanks again for your permission  
Az eredeti írás megtalálható: http://hpfandom.net/eff/viewstory.php?sid=4541  
 **Fordította:**  Herika  
 **Béta:**  ero – nagyon szépen köszönöm  
 **Összegzés:**  Harry Pottert elrabolják, így most arra vár, hogy Perselus megmentse őt. És miközben várakozik, eldönti, ideje vállalni a kockázatot, és továbblépni.   
 **Figyelmeztetések:**  Humor, Roxfort után játszódik, OOC Perselus és Harry  
Korhatár: 18  
 **Jogok:**  Nem az enyémek. A Harry Potter világ J. K. Rowling, a WB és a velük szerződésben állók tulajdonát képezi, nekünk (a szerzőnek és a fordítónak) az írásból anyagi hasznunk nem származik belőle, az egyetlen elismerés, amit kapunk, az olvasók véleménye, szóval ne fukarkodjatok velük! :)

 

* * *

  
  
Harry egy nyögés kíséretében tért magához. Feje lüktetett, az egész teste sajgott. Az agya egy röpke pillanat erejéig csupán üres lap volt, aztán eszébe jutott, mi is történt. Lassan mozdult, kinyitotta a szemét, és visszapislogta a fájdalom könnyeit, amik elfutották a szemét. A fájdalomtól sziszegve felült és körülnézett. Egy sötét helyiségben volt, amiben mindössze egy priccs és egy kisebb vödör volt. Amikor megmozdította a lábát, úgy kellett visszafojtani a hangját, nehogy felkiáltson fájdalmában. Lenézett, és bosszúsan elfintorodott, ahogy észrevette a jókora vágást a bal lábszárán. Szerencsére a vérzés már elállt, így csak az esetleges fertőzésveszélytől kellett tartania.  
Ismét eldőlt a priccsen, és végiggondolta, hogyan is került ide. Egy küldetésen járt az Abszol úton. Épp elsétált az egyik sötét sikátor mellett, amikor megérezte maga körül valaki felvillanó mágikus lenyomatát. Már a kezében volt a pálcája, amikor elérte egy átok. A földre zuhant, de gyorsan össze is szedte magát, és félregurulva megcélozta a mögötte álló alakot. A néhány perces párbajt követően az illető mellé állt a szerencse. Az átok, amit kiszórt, eltalálta a lábát, és amikor Harry elesett, az a rejtélyes illető ismét kiszórt egy igét, ami kiütötte őt, és… – és ez volt az utolsó emléke, mielőtt a sötétségbe hullott.  
  
\- Hát ez kibaszottul nagyszerű – gúnyolódott magán Harry. Igazán pipa volt magára. Tudta, hogy ezt sose fogja tudni elfelejteni. Perselus üvöltözni fog vele, amiért nem figyelt jobban a környezetére. Tudta, hogy odakint még mindig bujkálnak halálfalók, akik meg akarják fizettetni vele Voldemort elpusztítását. Harry túlságosan elkényelmesedett. Amióta nem törtek az életére az elmúlt hat hónap során, kicsit talán óvatlanabbá vált..  
  
Előre rettegett attól, mi fog történni, amikor Perselus rájön, hogy ő eltűnt. A barátja nagyon védelmező volt vele kapcsolatban, már-már rögeszmésen. Sokáig és nagyon keményen képezte Harryt, hogy meg tudja védeni magát. A kiképzésük során barátokká váltak – jó barátokká. Perselus mellette állt, amikor Ront elrabolták, és Voldemort megölte őt. Ott volt, amikor Hermione úgy döntött, képtelen tovább abban a világban maradni, amelyikben megölték a férjét, és elment, hogy mugliként éljen tovább. Harry hébe-hóba még kapott tőle levelet, de a barátságukat már feszültség jellemezte.  
Harry közelebb állt a bájitalmesterhez, mint bárki más. Még annál is közelebb került hozzá, mint amilyen a Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz fűződő barátsága volt. Perselus megértette, min ment keresztül Voldemort kapcsán, megértette, hogy Harrynek van egy sötét oldala is, még ha az csupán ritkán jött elő. A legkevésbé sem döbbent meg azon, amikor elmondta neki, hogy a Teszlek Süveg a Mardekárba akarta beosztani őt. Perselus elég jól ismerte őt ahhoz, hogy tudja, mennyire körmönfont és ravasz tud lenni, ha akar.  
  
Harry felnyögött fájdalmában, amikor kicsit arrébb mozdult. Elvigyorodott, amikor rájött, hogy Perselus hamarosan meg fogja találni őt, és azok, akik foglyul ejtették, keményen meglakolnak érte. Kimerülten kuncogott egy sort – pokoli árat fognak fizetni érte. Önelégülten elvigyorodott a gondolatra, hogy talán egyszerűen hátra kellene dőlnie, és élveznie a műsort. Azt is eldöntötte, megjáratja a poklot az elrablóival; végtére is, mindenkinek szüksége van egy kis hobbira.  
  
Harry meghallotta, ahogy nyílik egy ajtó, és léptek közelednek a folyosón. Talpra küzdötte magát; eltökélte, hogy a saját lábán fog állni, amikor szembetalálkozik a foglyul ejtőivel. Bármit is fognak vele tenni, ő nem fogja megadni magát. Nem véletlenül griffendéles!  
Aztán kaparászás zaja hallatszott az ajtón, és Harry ravaszul elmosolyodott.  _Kezdődjék hát a műsor!_  – gondolta.

+++

Perselus bosszúsan felmordult, amikor a bájital, amin éppen dolgozott, vibrálni kezdett, majd fekete színt öltött. Ismét tönkrement. A főzet, ami egy lehetséges gyógymód volt a vérfarkas-kórra. Ha rájönne a hozzávalók helyes kombinációjára, segíthetne Remuson, és az boldoggá tenné Harryt. Szerencsére volt ideje, hogy kísérletezzen a főzeten. Abban a minutumban, hogy Voldemort elpusztult, ő felmondott a Roxfortban, és magánkutató lett, így minden létező idejét a bájitalaira fordíthatta. Lecsapta a kanalat az asztalra, majd felkapta az üstöt, és abba a különleges lefolyóba öntötte, ami az elrontott főzetek számára készült. Egy pálcasuhintással megtisztította az üstöt és a mosogatót, eloltotta a tüzet, majd távozott a laborjából.  
  
A könyvtárba ment, ahol magához hívta az egyik házimanóját, és ebédet kért tőle. A falon függő kisebb órára pillantott, és felsóhajtott, amikor rájött, eltelik még néhány óra, mielőtt Harry látogatóba érkezik. Leült az egyik székre, és azon járt az agya, mikor kezdett az élete Harry látogatásai körül forogni.  
  
\- Ó, igen, nagyjából akkor, amikor barátok lettünk – morogta maga elé.  
  
Maga is meglepődött – mindenki másnál jobban –, amikor barátságot kötött Harryvel. Amikor elkezdte képezni őt a harcra – hogy szembe tudjon szállni Voldemorttal és megvédhesse magát –, meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy az odáig fajulhat, hogy az élete egyik legjobb barátsága alakul ki belőle. Olyan iszonyúan dühös volt, amikor Dumbledore kikövetelte, hogy képezni kezdje Pottert annak hetedévében. Az első néhány hónapban maró és keserű volt, és mindazt, ami az évek során felgyülemlett benne, kivetítette Harryre. Aztán egy nap minden megváltozott, amikor a kölyök magával rángatta őt abba az üresen álló régi tanterembe, ahol edzettek. A fiú kimerültnek látszott és betegnek. Szeme vörös volt, és hatalmas, fekete karikák látszottak a szeme körül. Tompán bámult Perselusra, várva, hogy a férfi támadni kezdjen.  
  
Egy órán keresztül párbajoztak. Átkokat hajigáltak ide-oda, miközben Harry lebukott előlük vagy a földön hempergőzve kerülte el azokat. Amikor végül befejezték, Harry a földre roskadt a kimerültségtől. Perselus megállt és zavartban bámult rá. Nem harcoltak olyan sokáig, hogy Harry ennyire elfáradjon tőle. A hónapok óta tartó edzés megnövelte a fiú állóképességét, aki így sokkal tovább tudott harcolni anélkül, hogy elfáradt volna, mint a varázslók legtöbbje.  
  
A tanár odasétált melléje, leguggolt, és már nyitotta a száját, hogy szóban gorombítsa le a fiút, amikor észrevette, hogy a tanítványa reszket. Tagadva, hogy aggódik, odanyúlt, és finoman megrázta őt. Harry csak megvonaglott, mire a férfi a hátára fordította őt. Döbbenten nyílt tágra a szeme azt látván, hogy Harry szeméből könnyek hullnak és gördülnek végig az arcán. Amikor hangot adott az aggodalmának, Harrynek eltorzult az arca, és hangosan felzokogott. Üvöltözött haragjában és fájdalmában, hisztérikusan visítva, ahogy teljesen összetört. Mivel nem tudta, mi okozta az összeomlást, Perselus csak fogta Harryt és tartotta őt. Szelíden átölelte és ringatni kezdte, mindenféle badarságokat összehordva, miközben megpróbálta megnyugtatni a fiút.  
  
Amikor végül elcsendesedett, Perselus megkérdezte tőle, hogy mi a baj, csak hogy elképedve tudja meg, hogy Voldemort szándékosan kínoz és öl meg muglikat azért, hogy a boldogságát és beteg élvezetét továbbíthassa Harrynek a kapcsolatukon keresztül. Nem számít, mennyire próbálkozott is vele, képtelen volt eléggé erősen okklumentálni, hogy kívül tarthassa Voldemortot. Két hete nem aludt, mivel az álmait kínzások, erőszakok, gyilkosságok és Voldemort eltorzult gyönyörének látomásai töltötték ki.  
  
Ez volt az a pont, ahol Perselus ráeszmélt, hogy Harry valóban szenved. Halványan ugyan érzékelte mindezt, amikor okklumenciára tanította őt, de nem vette komolyan. Azt gondolta, azok csupán olyan emlékek, amikkel szándékosan próbálja megnyerni a rokonszenvét. És muszáj volt eltöprengenie, hogy ha a látott emlékekkel kapcsolatban tévedett, vajon még mi másban nem volt még igaza.  
  
Az ezt követő éjszaka után Perselus segített neki az okklumenciában, addig erősítetve a fiú mentális pajzsait, amíg azok áthatolhatatlanná nem váltak. Így kezdődött a barátságuk. Újabb három évbe telt, amíg Harry legyőzte Voldemortot, de nem azelőtt, hogy elveszítette a legjobb barátját, aki szinte vigasztalhatatlan volt Ron meggyilkolása után. Ezt követően pedig Hermione hagyta ott a varázsvilágot, és Harry depressziója még tovább mélyült. Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát, amikor eszébe jutott Hermione. Mindig úgy gondolta, hogy önzőség volt tőle, amiért maga mögött hagyta a barátját és a Weasley család megmaradt tagjait. Ron halála nem az ő hibájuk volt. Harrynek szüksége lett volna rá, de a lány elment. Perselus elhessegette magától a gondolatot, hogy talán túl kemény a lánnyal szemben. Csak azt tudta, hogy annak távozása megsebezte Harryt, ő pedig utált bármit, ami fájdalmat okozhat a fiúnak. Hosszú idő kellett hozzá, amíg Harry elfogadta Ron halálát, és a tényt, hogy Hermione is otthagyta őket. Perselus végig mellette állt. Ő volt az egyetlen személy, akire Potter támaszkodott, akinek a vállán kisírta magát, és ő volt az, aki beszélt Harryhez, amikor minden kicsit túl sok lett neki.  
  
Harry még most, Voldemort halála után három évvel később sem volt ugyanaz a fiú, akire emlékezett. Sokkal visszafogottabb volt, kevésbé valószínű, hogy gondolkozás nélkül rohanjon olyan helyzetekbe, aminek nem gondolja végig a következményeit. Nem mosolygott annyit, mint Ron halála, Hermione távozása és Voldemort halála előtt, bár látszólag sokkal többet mosolygott Perselusra, mint bárki másra. A férfi tartott tőle, hogy Harry auror lesz, ahogy azt az iskolában eltervezte. Nem gondolta, hogy tudná kezelni, ha a fiú állandóan veszélyes helyzeteknek lenne kitéve.  
Szerencsére – és Perselus ép elméjének megőrzése érdekében – Harry úgy döntött, nem lesz auror. A férfi örömmel fogadta, amikor inkább gyermekorvos lett. Potterből a varázsvilág egyik legjobb, ha nem a legjobb gyermekorvosa vált. Megvolt az ereje a gyógyításhoz. A fiú valamikor a hetedévében döbbent rá, hogy gyógyító ereje van, amikor egy kviddics balesetet követően meggyógyította Ront. Amikor Ron megsérült, felszúrta a tüdejét és a szívét; komoly belső vérzése is volt. Harry annyira megijedt a barátja sérülése miatt, hogy ösztönösen meggyógyította Ront. Meredek helyzet volt, és ha néhány perccel tovább vár, Ron belehalt volna a belső sérüléseibe. Pomfrey igazolta, hogy Harry született gyógyító, hatalmas mennyiségű erővel. Potter nagyon boldog volt, amikor mindez kiderült.  
  
Dumbledore megpróbálta ugyan rábeszélni őt, hogy menjen inkább aurornak, mivel az a kép illett a Dumbledore aranygyermeke, a varázsvilág megmentője és a Fiú, Aki Túlélte eszményképbe, de Harry hajthatatlan volt, hogy gyógyítónak tanult. Volt épp elég aggódnivalója, amikor meg kellett ölnie Voldemortot; már semmi mást nem akart tenni, csupán gyógyítani. És mivel imádta a gyerekeket, tökéletesen adott volt, hogy a gyermekek medimágusa legyen. Perselus magán kívül volt örömében. Tudta, hogy Harrynek olyasmit kell csinálnia, amiben jól érzi magát. Ha a gyógyítás az, amit tenni akar, akkor ő ebben mindvégig támogatni fogja.  
  
Gondolataiból egy halk, berregő hang rázta fel. Felnézett, és szeme felpattant, mihelyst ráeszmélt, hogy az asztalán álló gömb berreg. Rögvest felállt, az íróasztalához sietett, és felkapta a gömböt. Amikor rápillantott, az pont akkor vált előbb narancssárgává, majd vörössé. Dühös sziszegés hagyta el a torkát, majd elmotyogott egy varázsigét, mire az Abszol út képe tűnt fel előtte.  
Egy morgással zsebre vágta a gömböt, a kandallóhoz vonult, és azon keresztül az Abszol útra indult. Sietve haladt végig az utcákon. Még látta, ahogy egy zsupszkulcs segítségével Harry és egy ismeretlen ember eltűnik. Dühösen felkiáltott, majd visszatért a kúriájába.  
  
\- Esküszöm, Harry, ha halott vagy, feltámasztalak, és szétrúgom a segged! – vicsorogta.  
  
Berohant a laborjába, felkapott egy bájitalos üvegcsét és egy kristályt, majd ismét a könyvtárába ment. Odalépett az egyik polchoz, és levett róla egy pergamentekercset. Kigurította, és az íróasztalára tette. A kristályt a térképre helyezte, majd kezébe vette a fiolát és kidugaszolta azt. Három cseppet öntött a kristályra, miközben halkan mormolni kezdett. A kristály magába itta a főzetet, és lágyan felizzott. Perselus örült, valóban örült, hogy évekkel ezelőtt gondoskodott róla, és egy jól elfedett nyomkövető bűbájt helyezett el Harryn. Fanyarul elmosolyodott, miközben elmerengett, vajon mit tenne a kölyök, ha tudná, hogy az ezüstkígyós nyakláncán, amit négy évvel ezelőtt a születésnapjára adott neki, nyomkövető bűbáj van. Ráadásul úgy bűvölte meg a nyakláncot, hogy azt Harryn kívül senki más ne tudja levenni. Harry pedig hűségesen viselte, és sose vette le magáról.  
A bájitalos üvegcsét ismét ledugózta, aztán a térképre pillantott.  
  
 _\- Aperio Harry Potter!_  – mormolta, mire a kristály lassan megmozdult. Perselus türelmetlenül várt, úgy tűnt, egy örökkévalóságig tart, amíg a kristály beméri Harry helyzetét. Csupán remélni tudta, hogy nem Fidelius-bűbáj alatt tartják őt, mivel a nyomkövető bűbáj ahhoz nem volt elég erős, hogy azon a varázslaton keresztül is hasson. Perselus megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amikor a kristály megállt, és zöldre váltott. Félretolta a kristályt, és meglátta, hogy Harryt Angliában, Kirbymoorside határán kívül tartják fogva. Elégedettel elmosolyodott, fogta a kristályt és a bájitalt, majd visszavitte azokat a laborjába. Miután mindent az asztalra pakolt, kiválasztott néhány másikat, és a zsebébe tette őket.  
  
A laborjából a hálószobába ment, ahol a szekrényéhez lépett. Elővett onnan egy köpenyt, és gonoszul elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Biztos, ami biztos – motyogta. Ki mondta, hogy Potter az egyetlen, akinek láthatatlanná tévő köpenye van? Kivonult a hálószobából, és már a bejárati ajtó előtt állt, amikor meghallotta, hogy felsüvít a hop-kandallója. Megfordult, és visszasietett a könyvtárba, még időben, hogy láthassa kilépni Dracót a kandallójából.  
  
\- Draco, mit keresel te itt? – kérdezte türelmetlenül.  
  
A keresztfia felnézett, leporolta magáról a hamut, és felvonta a szemöldökét Perselus hangsúlyát hallva.  
  
\- Eljöttem meglátogatni a keresztapámat. Talán már hallottál róla. Magas férfi, fekete, enyhén zsíros hajjal – válaszolta, ügyet sem vetve Perselus elmotyogott  _„az nem zsíros, hanem baba-finom”_  közbevetésére. – Felettébb színpadias méltósággal vonul, amerre csak jár, és úgy néz ki, mint egy vámpír. Úgy emlékszem, mintha Perselus Pitonnak hívnák.  
  
Perselus a mennyezetre emelte a szemét a keresztfia bohóckodására.  
  
\- Igen, jól van, legyen. Mit akarsz? Pillanatnyilag valahol egészen máshol kell lennem – morgott a fogát vicsorogva.  
  
Draco megütközve nézett rá.  
  
\- Minden rendben? – érdeklődött. – Ne, várj, tudom. Ezúttal mit csinált Harry? – kérdezte beletörődve.  
  
Perselus zavartan nézett rá.  
  
\- Miből feltételezed, hogy Harryről van szó? – kérdezett vissza.  
  
Draco hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett rá.   
  
\- Talán mert ő az egyetlen, aki miatt ilyen gorombán szoktál viselkedni. Mit csinált már megint az a csodafiú?  
  
\- Elrabolták – vágott vissza mérgesen a férfi.  
  
Draco arcvonásai azonnal megkomolyodtak.  
  
\- Micsoda? Mikor?  
  
\- Röviddel ezelőtt. Az imént mértem be a helyet, ahol fogva tartják, Kirbymoorside határán kívül. Épp indultam, hogy kihozzam őt, amikor érkeztél – felelte Perselus.  
  
\- És honnan tudod, hogy hol van? – zavarodott össze Draco.  
  
Perselus felhorkant.  
  
\- Te is tudod, hogy Harry egy bajvonzó mágnes. Odakint még mindig vannak halálfalók, akik meg akarják bosszulni rajta Voldemort halálát. Nyomkövető bűbájt helyeztem el a kölykön. Úgy véltem, hogy kapóra fog jönni, amikor elrabolják, és legalább lesz esélyem megtalálni őt. – Perselus arcára önelégült mosoly ült ki.  
  
Draco is elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Amikor? Nem ha? – kérdezte.  
  
\- Ugyan már, most Harryről beszélünk. Szinte biztos volt, hogy előbb vagy utóbb bekövetkezik – válaszolt beletörődve Perselus.  
  
Draco szórakozottan csóválta meg a fejét.  
  
\- Mibe fogadsz, hogy Harry tud a kis nyomkövető bűbájodról? Tudod, nem ok nélkül ő a legerősebb varázsló.  
  
\- Talán, de legalább magán tartotta a nyakláncot – vonta meg a vállát a férfi.  
  
\- Azon a nyakláncon van a nyomkövető, amit te adtál neki? Te körmönfont gazember, te! – mondta neki Draco elragadtatott hangon.  
  
\- Persze-persze. Nézd, most mennem kell. Vissza kell hoznom Harryt, aztán szét kell rúgnom a seggét, amiért nem figyelt jobban a környezetére. Nem azért képeztem őt ennyi ideig, hogy most valami idióta halálfaló csak úgy elrabolja – morogta felvillanó szemmel Perselus.  
  
\- Rendben, akkor induljunk – jelentette ki Draco.  
  
\- Velem akarsz jönni? – lepődött meg Perselus.  
  
\- Tudod, Harry az én barátom is. Veszélyben van, és természetes, hogy veled megyek segíteni – válaszolt Draco méltatlankodva, mielőtt felröhögött. – És, ha üvöltözni akarsz vele, én is ott akarok lenni, hogy láthassam.  
  
Perselus szórakozottan felhorkant, aztán mindketten elhagyták a kúriát, túlhaladtak a védőbűbájokon, mielőtt dehoppanáltak.

+++

Harry nézte, ahogy az ajtó kinyílik, és egy férfi sétál be rajta. Enyhén megzavarodva húzta össze a szemét. Ez a fickó nem úgy öltözött, mint egy halálfaló. Vörös talárt viselt, ami szinte szikrákat szórt a gyér fényben. A kámzsáját magán tartotta, így Harry nem látta, hogyan néz ki. Miközben magában azon törte a fejét, hogy mi a fene folyhat itt, látta, ahogy a másik alak körülnéz, mielőtt a tekintete megállapodik rajta. Ekkor az alak hátratolta a kámzsáját, és Harry hinni képtelenül meredt rá.  
  
\- Zambini? Mi a bánat folyik itt? Miért raboltál el? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve. – Azt hittem, te nem vagy halálfaló. Miért raboltál el?  
  
Blaise Zambini idegesen nézett rá.  
  
\- Én nem, nem is! – felelte.  
  
Harry megvetően mérte végig őt.   
  
\- Akkor ezt minek neveznéd? Egy kedves, teára való meghívásnak? – gúnyolódott.  
  
\- Nem az én ötletem volt – motyogta Blaise elpirulva. – Bocs a lábadért, de különben nem maradtál volna nyugton. Monstro nem akart bántani.  
  
\- Monstro? Ő tette ezt? – kérdezte Harry.   
  
Képtelen volt elhinni, de amikor Blaise rábólintott, felnyögött borzalmában. Ó, édes Merlin, ha Perselus megtudja, hogy Monstro intézte el őt, sosem fogja tudni kiköszörülni a csorbát. Hogy pont Monstro rabolta el őt, Voldemort legyőzőjét.  
  
\- Jobb, ha nem mondod el Perselusnak, hogy ki rabolt el, amikor ideér. Sosem fogja hagyni, hogy elfelejtsem a dolgot. Kérlek, ígérd meg nekem!  
  
\- Perselus? – kérdezte összezavarodva Blaise.  
  
\- Igen, Perselus, mármint Perselus Piton. Iszonyúan pipa lesz, hogy elraboltak. Remélem, készen állsz szembenézni vele, hmm? Iszonyúan védelmező tud lenni. A minap megátkozott egy nőt, amiért egy pillanatnál tovább bámult rám – folytatta Harry vidáman. Akármi is zajlik itt, nem látszott túl komolynak a dolog. Nem tudta ugyan, hogy mit akar tőle Blaise, de azt tudta, hogy a fiú nem akar ártani neki, nem, ha utána szembe szeretne nézni Dracóval.  
  
\- De hát miért jönne utánad Perselus Piton? – kérdezte még mindig teljesen összezavarodva Blaise.  
  
Harry úgy nézett rá, mint aki nem hisz a fülének.  
  
\- Te Draco barátja vagy, nemde? Akkor tudnod kell, hogy Perselus és én már hat éve barátok vagyunk. Valójában ő a legjobb barátom. Nem hinném, hogy nagyon boldog lenne veled, Blaise – válaszolta csacsogó hangon Harry.  
  
\- Te Piton barátja vagy? Én azt hittem, Dracóval jársz! – Blaise mostanra már semmit nem értett. Átnézett a válla fölött, ki az ajtón, mielőtt visszafordult Harry felé.  
  
Harry óvatosan figyelte Blaise-t. Ez a röpke pillantás rádöbbentette őt, hogy valaki áll még az ajtó előtt. Vajon Monstro az? Vagy valaki más?  
  
\- Mit számítana, hogy Perselusszal barátkozom? És miért járnék Dracóval? – akarta tudni Harry. – Csak barátok vagyunk. Sokat jár a házamba, de csak azért, mert jó barátok vagyunk. Ami nem is csoda, amennyi időt együtt töltünk a Piton kúriában.  
  
\- Te jártál a Piton kúriában? – Blaise teljesen el volt képedve.  
  
\- Igen – felelte Harry lassan. – Ahogy mondtam, Perselus és én barátok vagyunk. Blaise, elmondanád végre, mi a fene folyik itt? Miért lenne érdekes, hogy együtt lógók Dracóval, vagy ha vele járnék? – Elkerekedett szemmel, döbbenten lesett Blaise-re, mint aki nem akarja elhinni, mire jött rá. – Féltékeny vagy? Ezért raboltál el? – kérdezte, majd bosszúsan felmordult. – Merlinre, hiszen csak meg kellett volna kérdezned. Elmondtam volna, hogy nincs köztünk semmi. Még csak nem is kedvelem úgy Dracót.  
  
\- HAZUDSZ! – visította egy hang, majd egy nő lépett be a helyiségbe. Végignézett Harryn, mielőtt sziszegve folytatta: - Tudom, hogy te és Draco együtt vagytok, de most véget vetek ennek. Ő az enyém! Mostanra már össze kellett volna házasodnunk, de nem, neki muszáj az ő drágalátos Harryjével tölteni az idejét.  
  
Harry mély torokhangon felmordult, és nekiállt, hogy a fejét a falba verje. Miért ez a tyúk? Miért nem inkább halálfalók rabolták el? Még egy kis kínzás is jobbnak látszott ehhez képest. Merlinre, Perselus úgy, de úgy szét fogja rúgni a seggét. Soha, de soha nem fogja hagyni, hogy ezt elfelejtse.  
  
\- Pansy Parkinson! Sejthettem volna – sóhajtott fel végül.

+++

Perselus és Draco egy kavicsos út mentén bukkantak fel. Amikor körülnéztek, észrevették a távolban magasodó hatalmas kúriát. Végignéztek a tájon, és tudták, az az egyetlen lehetséges helyszín, ahol Harryt őrzik. Perselus sóhajtva indult a kúria felé, Draco pedig követte őt. A férfi menet közben is amiatt morgolódott, hogy a kölyök még megfizet, amiért hagyta magát elrabolni.  
  
Draco elvigyorodott, és megkérdezte.  
  
\- Szóval, Pers, mondd csak, mikor fogod végre megdugni Harryt?  
  
Draco vigyora még tovább szélesedett, amikor Perselus megbotlott erre a megjegyzésre. Amint a férfi visszanyerte az egyensúlyát, megfordult, és olyan arckifejezéssel fordult Draco felé, ami egyértelműen leírta a döbbenetét.  
  
\- Hogy mikor fogok csinálni mit? – kérdezte hinni képtelenül.  
  
\- Jól hallottál – bizonygatta Draco gúnyosan. – Hat éve már annak, hogy ti ketten összebarátkoztatok. Szerintem éppen ideje lenne megtenned a következő lépést. Te is tudod, hogy szereted őt, és azt is, hogy szíved szerint hülyére kefélnéd őt. Mi akadályoz meg benne?  
  
Perselus hápogva meredt rá, és egy pillanatig szóhoz sem jutott.  
  
\- Fogalmam sincs, mire gondolsz – mondta végül. – Harry és én csak barátok vagyunk, nagyon jó barátok, a legjobb barátok, de csupán barátok, semmi több.  
  
Draco drámai módon emelte a tekintetét az ég felé.  
  
\- Ugyan, kérlek, lehet, hogy a többiek ezt beveszik, de én ismerlek téged, Pers. Olyan borzasztó nagyon szeretnéd megkúrni őt, hogy gyakorlatilag remegsz miatta. És akkor hadd említsem meg a birtoklási vágyad; Harry alig tud egy lépést is tenni anélkül, hogy te ne járj a nyomában.  
  
\- Én csupán védem őt – horkant fel Perselus.  
  
\- Mármint hogy a megszállottan birtokolni szeretnéd őt – javította ki őt vigyorogva Draco.  
  
\- Mindössze megszállottan védem őt – válaszolt Perselus elfojtott hangon.  
  
\- Mondom, megszállottan – kötekedett vele Draco.  
  
Perselus felmordult, és ismét megindult a kúria irányába. Próbált ügyet sem vetni Draco kuncogására, és a képekre, amik Draco megjegyzésének köszönhetően az elméjét kezdték bombázni. Magában morgolódva bizonygatta önmagának, hogy nem is akarja megszállottan birtokolni Harryt. Csupán csak azt nem akarja, hogy bárki is hozzáérjen, vagy ránézzen, vagy levegőt vegyen a közelében. Ez teszi őt védelmezővé, nem pedig birtoklóvá.  
  
\- És mi van azzal a nővel, akit kis híján megátkoztál, csak mert szerinted túl hosszú ideig nézte Harryt? Mikor is történt? Két napja? – kíváncsiskodott Draco.  
  
Perselus ismét megtorpant, és Dracóra meredt.  
  
\- Az a nőszemély Harryt bámulta. És Harry ettől kényelmetlenül érezte magát – jelentette ki határozottan. Újfent elindult a kúria felé.  
  
Draco kuncogott egy sort, mielőtt ismét megszólalt.  
  
\- Ugyan már, Harry egészen addig észre sem vette, hogy az a nő őt figyelni, amíg meg nem próbáltad szanaszét átkozni őt.  
  
\- Ó, tudta ő – mormogta Perselus sötéten.  
  
\- És mi a helyzet azzal a fickóval, aki segített neki a mugli könyvesboltban? – érdeklődött tovább Draco. – Azt hiszem, Harry valami olyasmit mesélt erről, hogy annyira rámordultál arra a szerencsétlen flótásra, hogy az elsírta magát.  
  
Perselus csak szipákolt egyet.  
  
\- Furcsán nézett Harryre – vágta rá erre. Az, hogy ő is Harryt nézte, nem volt érdekes, és Perselus teljes mértékben elhanyagolta a tényt, hogy az a pasas Harry után csorgatta a nyálát, miközben azon nevetett, amit Perselus mondott. Egyszerűen muszáj megmentenie az olyan „emberektől”, akik megpróbálnák kihasználni őt.  
  
\- Ühüm… de akkor mi van azzal a hölggyel, aki saját készítésű süteménnyel kínálta őt a Szent Mungóban? – folytatta tovább a kérdezősködést Draco.  
  
Perselus egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, mint aki elszégyelli magát, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
  
\- Lehetett volna egy halálfaló álruhában. És ki tudja, mi volt abban a süteményben!  
  
Draco halkan felkacagott.  
  
\- Az ég áldjon, Perselus, nyolcvan éves volt. Na… és volt valami a süteményben?  
  
Perselus idegesen megrándult, és látszólag kényelmetlenül érezte magát.  
  
\- Nos, semmi… De lehetett volna! – állította szilárd meggyőződéssel a hangjában.  
  
Draco isten igazából felröhögött.  
  
\- Ismerd be, Perselus, fülig szerelmes vagy Harrybe. Ki nem állhatod a gondolatát annak, hogy valaki is ránézzen, flörtöljön vele, megérintse őt, vagy akár vágyjon rá. Jusson eszedbe, ő ölte meg Voldemortot, nincs szüksége a védelmedre – jegyezte meg Draco.  
  
\- És akkor hol is van most Harry? – kérdezte Perselus önelégült arccal.  
  
Dracónak egy pillanatra elakadt a szava, mielőtt felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Oké, nincs szüksége a védelmedre  **állandó jelleggel.**  
  
\- Miért aggódsz annyira Harry miatt? Mondott valami az úgymond birtok… öhm… úgymond védelmezőségemről? – akarta tudni Perselus.  
  
\- Létezik egyáltalán olyan szó? – kérdezte Draco egy kicsit összezavarodva, mielőtt elhessegette a választ, amit Perselus erre adhatott volna. – Nem érdekes. És nem, Harry egy szót se szólt a te… birtoklási vágyadról. Voltaképpen semmi bajt nem lát ezzel kapcsolatban. Szerinte… édes – válaszolt Draco csipkelődő hangsúllyal.  
  
\- Édes? – háborodott fel Perselus. – Én nem vagyok édes!  
  
\- Az vagy, amikor Harryről van szó. Szinte émelyítően. A sok apró ajándékoddal, az érintéseiddel, cirógatásaiddal és öleléseiddel. Abban a percben, hogy Harry hív téged, te mindent eldobsz, és már rohansz is – vágta rá vigyorogva Draco.  
  
\- De… de ez csak azért van, mert barátok vagyunk – felelte Perselus kétségbeesetten.  
  
Draco megállt, megragadta Perselus karját, és maga felé fordította őt. Komoly tekintettel nézett a férfi szemébe.  
  
\- Nem tudom, miért nem mondasz semmit az érzéseidről Harrynek, de legalább magad előtt ne tagadd le azokat. Szereted őt, és többet akarsz belőle. Sosem fogom megérteni, hogy miért nem csinálsz valamit ennek érdekében, de ne tettesd, hogy nincsenek érzéseid iránta. Emellett ki mondta, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, aki szerelmes? – kérdezte huncutul Draco. Majd megfordult, kinyitotta a kúria ajtaját, és belépett rajta.  
  
Perselus teljesen elképedt. Harrynek szintén lennének iránta érzései? Az egyetlen ok, amiért eddig nem tett semmit azért volt, mert nem akarta elveszíteni a barátságát. Az túlságosan is fontos volt neki. Ugyanakkor, ha Harry is érez iránta valamit, talán, csak talán, lehetne közöttük valami több is. Mármint ha Draco az igazat mondja.  
  
\- Draco, várj már, Draco! Állj meg, a fene vigyen el! – kiáltott rá Perselus. – A francba, ezt most nem fogom tudni biztosra kideríteni. – Felsóhajtott, és ő is belépett a kúriába, hogy megtalálja Harryt.

+++

Húsz perc telt el azóta, hogy Pansy belépett a helyiségbe és hárpiaként visítozni kezdett. Harry őszinte sajnálatot érzett Draco iránt, ha ez a nő még mindig zaklatja őt. Még emlékezett arra a jókedvre, amit Draco mutatott, amikor felbontotta a kettőjük közötti házassági szerződést. Ez közvetlenül azután történt, hogy Luciust megölték hetedéves korukban, és Draco lett a Malfoy család feje. Draco részegre itta magát, tósztot mondott az apjára, és szertartásosan elégette a szerződést. Az, hogy Pansy zaklatott lett, enyhe fogalom volt. A lány egy csapásra veszítette el Dracót, a pénzt, és a társadalmi rangját.  
  
Azóta pedig Pansy mindent megpróbált, ami a hatalmában állt, hogy ismét a markába kaparintsa Dracót. Kémkedett utána és bárki után, akivel randevúzott, fenyegető leveleket küldözgetett nekik, és gyakorlatilag egy visszataszító szipirtyót csinált magából. Még azt is megpróbálta beadni a varázsvilágnak, hogy Draco gyerekével viselős, de akkor előlépett Vincent Crak, és elmondta az újságíróknak, hogy ha a lány terhes, akkor ő az apa. Ezek után még jó néhány férfi előállt, és ugyanezt állították. Mire ez az egész hercehurca véget ért, Pansy még azt a maradék jó hírnevét is elveszítette, amije megmaradt. Elbújt, és vissza sem jött, hogy elvégezze az utolsó évét a Roxfortban.  
  
De most itt volt, fel-alá sétált, ömlengett és szónokolt az ő Drakie-bébijéról, és hogy neki kellene a feleségének lennie, vezetnie a Malfoy háztartást, hogy neki kellene viselnie a Malfoy ékszereket és elköltenie a Malfoy vagyont, és csak karattyolt, karattyolt és be nem állt a szája.  
  
Harry már abban is elfáradt, hogy a fecsegését hallgatta. Fáradt volt és sebesült. Kezdte eléggé felhúzni magát, és mindenki tudta, hogy Harrynek bizony van egy temperamentuma. Duzzogott magában egy sort, és azon járt az agya, hol késik már Perselus. Már itt kéne lennie. Mennyire nehéz lehet neki lenyomozni őt? Hisz itt a nyakában az az átkozott nyaklánc, amit Perselus adott neki. Apró mosoly suhant át az arcán, amikor eszébe jutott a nap, amikor Perselus megajándékozta vele. Tudta, hogy a férfi úgy véli, nagyon ravasz és furmányos, de Harry azonnal megérezte a nyomkövető bűbájt, amint a nyaklánchoz ért. Bár egy szót se szólt róla. Igazából úgy vélte, hogy az egy nagyon is édes gesztus. Élvezte, mennyire vigyáz rá Perselus, hogy mindig meggyőződik róla, hogy ő biztonságban van. Kicsit összevonta a szemöldökét; ha arra is rá tudná venni őt, hogy beismerje, van valami kettőjük között, boldog ember lenne. Eddig igazán türelmesen várt, hogy Perselus tisztába jöjjön az érzéseivel, de úgy tűnt, az nem volt elég.  
  
Harry beletörődően felsóhajtott, mielőtt eltökélt pillantás tűnt fel az arcán. Akkor majd ő lép; ő lesz az, aki vállalja a kockázatot. Le van szarva a türelem, Perselus az övé lesz, még ha az lesz az utolsó dolog is, amit tesz. Végtére is tudta, hogy az érzései viszonzottak. Akaratlanul is tudta, mivel Perselus birtoklási megnyilvánulásai csak egyre fokozódtak. Élénken élt még benne, amikor bolondul azt hitte, Perselus csupán védeni akarja őt.  
  
Le volt döbbenve, amikor észrevette, mennyire gyengéden néz rá férfi, amikor azt hiszi, hogy ő nem figyel. Aztán ott voltak a féltékeny pillantásai, amiket akkor kapott, ha valaki más beszélt vele. Perselus sírva fakasztott egy felnőtt férfit, csak azért mert az furcsán nézett rá. Majdnem megátkozott egy nőt, mert szerinte túl hosszan bámult rá, és szegény Mabelről sem tudott elfeledkezni, arról a nyolcvanéves nagymamáról, aki süteményt sütött neki, miután meggyógyította az unokáját. Még jó, hogy szegény nőnek erős volt a szíve, másképpen szívinfarktust kapott volna, amint Perselus lerohanta, és gyanakvóan méregetni kezdte. Persze az sem segített, hogy a bájitalmester pont meglátta, amint Mabel, huncut vigyorral az arcán, belecsípett a fenekébe.  
  
Harry elvigyorodott az emlékre, és észrevette, hogy Pansy időközben befejezte a rikácsolást. Felnézett, és észrevette, hogy Blaise és Pansy is őt nézik. Blaise kíváncsian vizslatta, míg Pansy rondán méregette őt.  
  
\- Ó, sajnálom. Végeztél a rikácsolással? Valahol elveszítettem a fonalat a  _Draco az enyém_  visítozásod után – szólalt meg Harry magas fejhangon.  
  
Blaise fuldokló hangokat hallatott, ahogy megpróbálta visszanyelni a röhögését. Pansy egy pillanatra rábámult, mielőtt visszanézett Harryre.  
  
\- Draco az enyém – kezdte a lány.  
  
\- Ó, most már aztán elég legyen! Jó asszony, te tényleg ennyire ostoba liba vagy? – kérdezte bosszúsan Harry. Kihúzta magát, és karba font kézzel meredt a döbbenettől elnémult Pansyre. – Jól figyelj rám, mert csak egyszer fogom elmondani. Draco homoszexuális, meleg, egy buzeráns, homokos, homár, köcsög, ferde hajlamú, genyóláda, faszszopó, buzi, buzi, BUZI!!! – üvöltötte Harry. – Eljutott ebből bármi is a te kicsi, csökött agyadba? Nagyobb esélyed van Voldemortot visszahozni az életbe, mint Dracót az ágyadba rángatni. Én pedig fáradt vagyok, éhes és fájdalmaim vannak! Szóval vagy kínozz meg, míg el nem megy a kibaszott eszem, vagy eressz el. Engem nem érdekel Draco Malfoy, te ostoba tyúk! – közölte Harry ellenséges tekintettel.  
  
Pansy bagolyszerűen pislogott rá, és szeme elkerekedett a rátört sokktól. Harry felmordult, megkerülte őt, majd fogta magát és kiment az ajtón. Elbicegett az ijedt Gregory Monstro mellett, aki kirakta maga elé a kezét, hogy megállítsa őt. Harry gonosz, kihívó pillantást vetett rá, hogy merjen csak hozzá érni. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, amikor rájött, hogy hiányzik a pálcája. –  _Invito Harry Potter pálcája!_  – mormolta. Néhány pillanattal később a pálcája végigszáguldott a folyosón, és a kezébe röppent. Harry elégedetten felsóhajtott, aztán a rémült Monstróra tekintett, majd felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Megpróbálsz megállítani, Monstro? Ezúttal felkészültem. Valóban úgy gondolod, hogy ismét szerencséd lesz? – kérdezte a fogát vicsorgatva.  
  
Monstro villámgyorsan maga mellé eresztette a kezét, és rémült hátrálásba kezdett. Harry feszült, torz vigyort villantott rá, és megkezdte sántikáló útját a lépcsőn felfelé. Hallotta, hogy Pansy kiabál valamit, de ő csak haladt tovább, fel a lépcsőn. Nem foglalkozott a folyosón végigtrappoló léptek zajával. Csillogó tekintettel szorította meg a pálcája körül az ujjait. Készen állt bármire, amit az az idióta nő eltervezett neki. Elérte az utolsó lépcsőfokot, ahol megfordult, hogy visszanézzen. Karba font kézzel, türelmetlenül várta, hogy Pansy is feljöjjön a lépcsőn. Pálcájával a karját ütögetve gyakorlatilag nyáladzott az esélyért, hogy péppé átkozhassa a nőt.  
  
\- Potter, még nem végeztem veled! Nem szökhetsz meg tőlem! Még bosszút kell állnom rajtad, és amint végeztem veled és elpusztítottalak, Draco teljesen az enyém lesz! – vijjogta rikácsolva Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, amikor egy hang érkezett, közvetlenül a háta mögül.  
  
\- Kérlek, mondd, hogy engedted magad foglyul ejteni, Harry – hallatszott egy sötét, bársonyos hang mögüle.  
  
\- Á, dehogy – vágta rá vidám derűvel Blaise. – Monstro győzte le őt, ő alázta meg, ő törte le a szarvait.  
  
Harry szorosan becsukta a szemét, és kétségbeesetten felmordult. Aztán ismét kinyitotta szemét, ronda pillantással rámeredt Blaise-re, aki jókedvűen nézett vissza rá.  
  
\- Úgy emlékszem, megkértelek rá, hogy ne mondd el neki. Sose fogja hagyni, hogy ezt elfelejtsem – mordult fel bosszúsan Harry.  
  
\- Valóban nem, Harry. Azt hittem, ennél jobban megtanítottalak, van nem? – kérdezte Perselus, miközben bevonult a helyiségbe. Rendkívül boldog volt, hogy Harry jól van. A fiú megfordult, és eltorzult az arca fájdalmában. Perselus öröme egyből aggodalomba csapott át. Harry megsebesült. Végignézett rajta, és észrevette a jókora, ronda vágást a lábszárán. Káromkodva lépett előre, majd elővett egy bájitalos fiolát a zsebéből, és a barátja kezébe nyomta. – Ezt idd meg. Segít a lábadon – mondta. – Hogyan történt?  
  
Harry lenyelte a főzetet, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, ahogy a fájdalom szinte azonnal elmúlt. Érezte, hogy a vágás gyógyulni kezd, és máris fájdalom nélkül tudja mozgatni a lábát. Visszaadta az üvegcsét Perselusnak, gonoszul elvigyorodott magában, és mélyen átérzett bánatot sűrítve a hangjába, színpadiasan panaszkodni kezdett.  
  
\- Bántottak engem, Perselus – nyöszörögte.  
  
Harry nem foglalkozott a Perselus háta mögül érkező elfojtott röhögéssel. Látta, hogy Draco is a helyiségbe lép, de ügyet se vetett rá. Figyelmét csakis az előtte álló férfira koncentrálta.   
  
\- Megsebezték a lábam, leütöttek, és ott hagytak egy sötét, hideg, mocskos cellában. Féltem, hogy elfertőződhet a sebem. És úgy fájt, Perselus – búgta lágyan.  
  
Perselus arca eltorzult a haragtól, és az ölelésébe vonta Harryt.  
  
\- Minden rendben, most már itt vagyok. Majd én gondoskodom róluk helyetted – mondta halkan.  
  
\- Annyira jó vagy hozzám, Perselus – felelte Harry siránkozó, bánatos hangon. Élvezte, ahogy Perselus a karjában tartja őt. Tudta ő, nagyon is jól tudta, hogy felettébb gyerekesen viselkedik, de hé, hébe-hóba neki is kijár némi szórakozás.  
  
Perselus hátrébb húzódott, és gyengéden végignézett Harryn.  
  
\- Menj, állj szépen oda Draco mellé. Ezeket pedig majd elintézem én – hessegette őt szelíden, majd morogva, szinte gonosz tűzzel a szemében a három egykori mardekáros felé fordult, akik erre mind elsápadtak, és félősen tettek egy lépést hátrafelé. Nem voltak annyira hülyék, tudták, hogy Perselus veszélyes. Ő egy sötét varázsló, egy korábbi halálfaló és kém. Tudták róla, hogy több sötét varázslatot ismer, mint ők hárman együttvéve. Blaise nyöszörögni kezdett, Monstro ostobán pislogott, Pansy pedig felvisított.  
  
Harry eközben odasétált Dracóhoz, önelégülten rávigyorgott, majd megfordult, hogy végignézze, ahogy Perselus megbirkózik a másik hárommal. Élvezte Perselusnak azt az oldalát, amikor az egykori mardekárosait átkozza. Szinte élvezkedően sóhajtott fel, amikor Pansy sikoltozni kezdett, ahogy kelések borították be az egész testét. Draco odahajolt Harryhez, és megkérdezte tőle.  
  
\- Mondtam neked valaha, hogy a Mardekárban lett volna a helyed?  
  
\- Igen, és továbbra is azt mondom, oda is kerültem volna, ha előtte nem találkozom veled – válaszolta egy önelégült vigyor kíséretében Harry.  
  
Draco csak a szemét forgatta erre, aztán megfordult, hogy tovább figyelje a keresztapját.  
  
\- Szóval, miért is fogtak el? – akarta tudni Draco.  
  
\- Pansy, az a hülye tyúk, azt gondolta, hogy te meg én randizunk. Ki akart iktatni a képből, hogy elfoglalhassa a jogos helyét az ágyadban – felelte Harry szarkasztikus felhanggal.  
  
\- Fúúúj – húzta el az orrát undorodva Draco. – Még hogy mi randizunk? Nem túl valószínű.  
  
\- Én is pont így gondoltam – kuncogott Harry. – De ne aggódj, egyenesbe raktam őt. Megmondtam neki, hogy meleg vagy.  
  
Draco sokkoltan meredt rá.  
  
\- Hogy mi? – rikkantott fel.  
  
Harry csak bólintott, és ördögi mosolyt villantott rá.  
  
\- Ó, igen, elmondtam neki, hogy homi vagy, egy faszrázó, gatyatologató buzeráns, meleg, aki szereti, ha seggbe kúrják, egy homár genyóláda – kántálta szinte énekelve, majd felröhögött Draco teljesen sokkos ábrázatán. – Csak gondolj bele. Ha azt hiszi, hogy meleg vagy, nem fog többé vesződni veled. Bár nem értem, mért döbbent le azon, hogy meleg vagy, amikor azt hitte, hogy együtt járunk? Ennek semmi értelme – tűnődött el Harry, mielőtt rántott egyet a vállán. – Szerintem csak tényleg ilyen hülye.  
  
\- Meleg? – suttogta Draco még mindig kidülledt szemmel.  
  
\- Ne aggódj; szerintem Ginny ettől függetlenül imádni fog téged. És még mindig lehet a csicskád a feleséged helyett – vetette oda flegma ártatlansággal.  
  
\- Harry! – kiáltott fel Draco – Én megöllek téged!  
  
Harry csak jót kacagott a barátján, aztán odasétált Perselus mellé. Elgondolkozva nézett le a földön fekvő három, reszkető alakra.   
  
\- Eléggé bántottad már őket? – kérdezte a férfit.  
  
\- Közel sem annyira, mint akartam – válaszolt Perselus a fogát vicsorgatva. – De a többit ráhagyom az aurorokra. Tudod, mennyire tisztelnek téged. Nem fognak örülni annak, hogy elraboltak téged. Nem is említve az örökbe fogadó apádat, aki történetesen nem más, mint a mágiaügyi miniszter. Hát ő sem lesz elragadtatva. Szerintem ez a három alak nagyobb falatba harapott, mint amekkorát meg tudnának rágni. Gondolom, Arthur inkább kinyírja őket, minthogy a nyakába vegye tárgyalással járó összes nyűgöt. Te is tudod, mennyire védelmező, ha a családjáról van szó.  
  
Harry visszanyelte a nevetését, amikor a három, rettegni látszó mardekárosra pillantott. Ő ugyan tudta, hogy Arthur nem csinálna semmi ilyesmit, de ez a három nem. Bár az is igaz, hogy Arthur dühös lesz. Tényleg nagyon védte azokat, akik a családjába tartoztak. Harryt már akkor fogadták örökbe, amikor nagykorú volt. Amikor sem Dumbledore, sem a minisztérium nem szólhatott többé bele, hova ment, vagy hogy mit csinált.  
  
Amint elég idős volt ahhoz, hogy meghozza a saját döntéseit, Molly és Arthur megkérdezték tőle, hogy örökbe fogadhatnák-e. Lehet, hogy már túl idős ahhoz, hogy felneveljék – mondták neki –, de sosem lehet elég idős ahhoz, hogy családja legyen. Hogy mindig is úgy gondoltak rá, mint a fiúkra, de Dumbledore nem engedte nekik örökbe fogadni őt. Harry jól emlékezett az arcukon gyúlt örömre, amikor igent mondott. Rövid ideig Ron így a testvére lett. Szomorúan felsóhajtott a legjobb barátja gondolatára. Perselus oldalához dőlt, aki az egyik karjával átölelte őt.  
  
\- Úgy sejtem, el kellene vinnünk őket a minisztériumba – jegyezte meg Harry, mire Perselus szomorúan felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Ha muszáj… Pedig mennyivel könnyebb lenne elásni az összetört, megkínzott és megcsonkított holttestüket a hátsó kertben. Sokkal kevesebb munkával járna mindenki számára – válaszolta Perselus.  
  
Harry kuncogott, majd a barátjára pillogott.  
  
\- Kérlek, Perselus, a kedvemért? – nézett szépen a férfira, ártatlanul elkerekített szemmel.   
  
Az idősebb varázsló arca azonnal ellágyult.  
  
\- Neked bármit, Harry. Ezt te is tudod – felelte.  
  
Harry lélegzete elakadt, a szíve pedig erősen meglódult. Ó, igen, később most már muszáj lesz elbeszélgetniük. Belefáradt már a várakozásba, hogy Perselus egyszer végre veszi a célzásait. Ideje, hogy most már ő lépjen. Perselus pedig nem tudja majd, mi ütött belé.  
  
\- Mit szólsz ahhoz, ha te most visszamész Dracóval a kúriába, én pedig elviszem ezt a három jómadarat a minisztériumba? Arthur hívhat a hopon, ha bármi kérdése lesz – kérdezte Perselus.  
  
\- Ez jó lesz – bólintott rá Harry. – Mondd meg apának, hogy üdvözlöm.  
  
Odalépett Monstróhoz, és alaposan belerúgott a fiú lábába.  
  
\- Ezt azért, mert miattad most rosszul nézek ki Perselus szemében – jelentette ki duzzogva.  
  
Aztán visszament a fejét csóváló, kuncogó Dracóhoz, és együtt visszaindultak a kúriába.

+++

Három órával később Harry fel-alá járkált a könyvtárban. Draco néhány órája távozott, hogy felkeresse Ginnyt, és elmagyarázza neki, mi történt, még mielőtt az újságokban olvasna róla. Harry türelmetlenül várta Perselus visszatértét. Ideges volt amiatt, hogy tudatni akarta a férfival az érzéseit. Az eltökéltség és a kétség között ingadozott. Tudta, hogy Perselus érez valamit iránta, de félt, hogy elveszíti a férfi barátságát, ha mégis tévedne. Kész idegroncsot csinált magából. Ha ez az, amit Perselus érez iránta, akkor nem csoda, hogy soha, egyetlen szóval se említette.  
  
Hallotta, hogy a hop hálózat aktiválódik, így gyorsan megpördült, és szíve várakozóan meglódult. Mély lélegzetet vett, hogy megtisztítsa a gondolatait, aztán lassan kieresztve ellazította a testét. Készen állt arra, hogy megtegye ezt. Eljött az idő, hogy végül összeboronálja magukat. A teste megfeszült várakozásában, ahogy a meztelen testük egymásba fonódott képe felvillant az elméjében. Ó, igen, ez nagyon is megéri. Csupán vállalni kell a kockázatot. Kinyúlni és megragadni a boldogságot. Nem fogja elengedni Perselust.  
  
Perselus kilépett a kandallóból és körülnézett. Tekintete megállapodott Harryn, és az arca azonnal felderült örömében. Hirtelen minden Harryt illető kétsége elszállt. Tudta, hogy minden rendben lesz.  
  
\- Hogyan találtál rám? – kérdezte Harry előre lépve.  
  
Perselus egy pillanatig idegesnek látszott, mielőtt higgadtan válaszolt.  
  
\- Tudod, hogy kém voltam. Megvannak rá a módszereim.  
  
Harry hallgatott egy sort, és elgondolkozóan bólogatott.  
  
\- Értem. Tehát semmi köze a nyakláncomon lévő nyomkövető bűbájhoz? – kíváncsiskodott. Szórakozottan nézte, ahogy Perselus egy másodpercre megmerevedik.  
  
A férfi megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- Nyomkövető bűbáj van a nyakláncodon? Nahát, ki gondolta volna? – kérdezte végül.  
  
\- Hmm… igen. Érdekes nem? – puhatolózott tovább Harry. – Szerintem édes, hogy ilyen erősen próbálsz megvédeni.  
  
Perselus felháborodottan pillantott rá.  
  
\- Édes? – firtatta savanyú arccal. – Semmi édes nincs benne. Csupán az ép elmém megőrzése érdekében van rajta. Még hogy édes!  
  
Harry nem bírta tovább. Perselus itt áll előtte, felháborodottnak látszik, Harryre pedig elemi erővel tört rá a kényszer, hogy megcsókolja a férfit. Előre lépett, és még mielőtt a férfi akár egy szót is szólhatott volna, Harry előrenyúlt, lerántotta magához a fejét, és magához húzva megcsókolta őt.  
  
Perselus egy pillanatra megmerevedett döbbenetében, mielőtt felmordult, és közelebb húzta magához a fiút. Harry elraktározta magában a szeretett férfi ízét. Épp időben nyitotta szét az ajkát, hogy félúton találkozzon Perselus nyelvével. A nyelvük párbajt vívott a dominanciáért, majd gyengéden végigsiklottak egymáson. Harry felnyögött az érzésre. A farkába vér tolult, és szinte fájdalmasan keménnyé vált. Érezte, ahogy lüktet, és kábultan döbbent rá, hogy pusztán ettől a csóktól készen áll elmenni. Érezte, ahogy Perselus belemarkol a fenekébe, és még közelebb húzza őt magához, miközben az ágyékuk egymáshoz súrlódik. Harry levegő után kapkodva húzódott el a csóktól, enyhén nyöszörögve, ahogy Perselus ringatta őt.  
  
\- Perselus – szólalt meg esdeklő hangon, és vágytól ködös szemmel felnézett rá. – Akarlak!  
  
Perselus Piton fekete szeme lángoló hévvel mélyedt az övébe, aztán magába itta Harry arcának minden részletét.  
  
\- Miért most? – kérdezte.  
  
\- Mert szeretlek, és tudom, hogy te is szeretsz engem. Mert belefáradtam, hogy arra várjak, te lépj elsőként. Úgy gondoltam, ha te nem lépsz, majd én megteszem. Eddig hogy csinálom? – kérdezte ártatlan hangon, miközben édesen mosolyogva felnézett Perselusra.  
  
A férfi vággyal telt hangon felmordult, és még közelebb húzta őt magához – már ha az egyáltalán lehetséges volt –, aztán vadul megcsókolta őt. Beleharapott a fiú alsó ajkába, mire Harry megnyitotta előtte a száját, és beeresztette a másik férfi nyelvét. Hosszú perceken keresztül csókolóztak, mielőtt Harry elhúzódott, végigmérte Perselust, aztán rámordult.  
  
\- A hálószoba, most!  
  
Perselus előrelépett egy lépést, mire Harry a fejét ingatva hátrálni kezdett.  
  
\- Ó, nem, nem érsz hozzám, hacsak nem a hátamon fekszem egy széles ágyon – jelentette ki Harry.  
  
Perselus ördögien elvigyorodott, aztán előresietett, és megragadta Harryt. Forrón suttogott a fiatalember fülébe, amitől Harry borzongani kezdett.  
  
\- Akkor és ott érintelek meg, amikor és ahol csak akarlak, Harry. Ha a Roxfort Nagytermének kellős közepén akarnálak megdugni, azt is hagynád, nem igaz?  
  
Harry csak nyöszörögni tudott az elképzelésre, a lábai pedig elgyengültek a testén átszáguldó vágytól. Ki tudta, hogy pusztán annak gondolatától, hogy Perselus megkúrja őt, miközben mások figyelik, ennyire be tud gerjedni? – tűnődött magában. Talán még van is rá valami mód, hogy az megtörténjen…  
  
Perselus lehajolt és felkapta Harryt, majd a vállára hajította őt. A fiút sokkolta a mozdulat, de nem tiltakozott, amikor a férfi megindult vele a hálószobájába vezető lépcsőn felfelé. Mire végül az ágyára hajította őt, Harry úgy kacagott, hogy alig kapott levegőt. Perselus rávetette magát, és vigyorogva nézett le rá.  
  
\- Szia – súgta rekedten.  
  
Harry felemelte a karjait, és Perselus nyaka köré fonva a férfi hajával kezdett játszani.  
  
\- Neked is, szia – mondta félénken.  
  
\- Hát, itt vagyunk. Te a hátadon fekszel egy széles ágyon, én pedig fölötted. És most mit kellene csinálnunk? – érdeklődött Perselus, majd felnyúlt, hogy megcirógassa Harry arcát.  
  
Harry naiv arccal nézett fel a férfira, aztán ártatlan hangon kérdezte:  
  
\- Mit szólsz egy parti sakkhoz?  
  
\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy azt akarsz játszani? – vigyorgott rá Perselus.  
  
Harry elsavanyodott arccal nézett rá, és méltatlankodva felhorkant.  
  
\- Miért, mi mást lehet még csinálni az ágyban? – kíváncsiskodott, miközben szemében pajkosság csillogott.  
  
\- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha megmutatnám? – Perselus hangját elmélyítette a testében felizzó vágy.  
  
\- Kérem, professzor úr, tanítson meg rá – súgta elfúlt hangon Harry.  
  
Perselus felmordult Harry hangszínén, és lecsapva rá, keményen szájon csókolta őt. Harapta és nyalta a száját, mohón falva az ajkait. Harry felmordult izgalmában, amikor Perselus megmozdította a testét, hogy végigfeküdjön rajta. Türelmetlenül meredező férfiasságuk egymáshoz dörzsölődött, ahogy Perselus lassan ringatta a testét, hogy még mindig a ruhaanyag takarásában rejtőző farka nagyobb súrlódáshoz jusson.  
  
\- Perselus, kérlek, érints meg! – könyörgött Harry.  
  
A fekete hajú férfi elhúzódott a csóktól, és gyengéden lenézett Harryre.  
  
\- Hol szeretnéd, hogy megérintselek, Harry? – kérdezte. – Itt? – cirógatta meg a fiú karját. – Vagy esetleg itt? – érintette meg a mellkasát. Finoman végigsimított rajta, ujjaival körözve a mellbimbói körül, aztán óvatosan megcsipkedte őket. Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete az apró fájdalomtól, és arca elvörösödött felizgultságában.  
  
Perselus keze lejjebb haladt, megérintve és megsimogatva Harry hasát. Benyúlt a fiú inge alá, majd végigkövette a pénisze felé haladó szőrcsík útját. Még lejjebb csúsztatta a kezét, és áthatóan Harryre pillantott. – Netán itt? – kérdezte rekedtessé vált hangon, miközben ujjait a farka köré hajlította, és finoman megdörzsölte azt.  
  
Harry hátravetette a fejét, és mélyről jövően felnyögött, ahogy a színtiszta élvezet átszáguldott a testén.  
  
\- Perselus, kérlek, csinálj valamit – esdekelt.  
  
A férfi lehajolt, és ismét szájon csókolta Harryt, aki felemelte a kezét, és ujjait belefúrta annak hajába, miközben a tarkóját simogatta. Szorosan tartva lehúzta magához őt, míg a férfi végig nem hevert rajta. Egy centi hely sem volt közöttük, és Harry máris imádta az érzést, ahogy Perselus fölötte van, és a súlya lenyomja őt. A férfi biztonságot adott neki, a teste meleg és hívogató volt. Ha soha többé sem fogják megismételni ezt, Harry akkor is imádni fogja.  
  
\- Szeretlek, Perselus – sóhajtott fel lágyan.  
  
A férfi felemelkedett kissé, és szelíden lenézett rá.  
  
\- Én is szeretlek téged, Harry. – Ismét elhelyezkedett rajta, és apró csókokkal hintette be Harry arcát.  
  
\- Hmmm… - Harry jóleső nyöszörgést eresztett meg. Felnézett Perselusra, aztán elvigyorodva megszólalt. – Most, hogy túlestünk az összes nyálas részen, mit szólnál hozzá, ha addig kúrnál, míg sikoltozni nem kezdek?  
  
Perselus gonoszul rámosolygott.  
  
\- Örömmel; nagy-nagy örömmel – adta meg magát.  
  
Harry elnevette magát a férfi arcára kiülő sátáni vigyoron. Perselus lehajolt, és vadul csókolni kezdte őt. Harry ellökte magától, mire a férfi a hátára gördült, magával húzva Harryt is, miközben továbbra is szilajul csókolta őt. A fiú elfeküdt Perselus fölött, lassan harapdálva és cirógatva annak száját. Aztán megmozdult, és rágcsálni kezdte a férfi állvonalát fel a füléig, amit finoman megcincált. A bájitalmester élesen beszívta a levegőt erre az érzésre, Harry pedig elégedetten mormogni kezdett. Aztán újra megindult lefelé, le Perselus nyakához, amit nyalogatni kezdett, finoman csipkedve azt a fogaival, míg meg nem érezte, ahogy szerelme fészkelődni kezd az őt ért benyomásoktól.  
  
Ekkor felült, és elgondolkozva végignézett az alatta fekvő férfi testén.  
  
\- Talán le kellene venned a ruháidat – mondta döntésre jutva.  
  
\- Csak ha a tieid is eltűnnek – válaszolt Perselus perzselő tekintettel.  
  
\- Feltétlenül – mosolyodott el derűsen Harry. – Másképpen hogyan szeretkezhetnénk? Muszáj hozzá mindkettőnknek meztelennek lenni.  
  
Perselus elővette a pálcáját, és megcélozta vele Harryt. Egy elmormolt varázsigével később Harry összes ruhája eltűnt. Miután a varázslatot önmagán is elvégezte, a pálcát az éjjeliszekrényére tette, és ismét a fiúra fordította a figyelmét. Pillantása égetően forró volt, ahogy végigszántott vele Harry ruhátlan alakján. Harry elpirult, amikor megérezte, ahogy a Perselus pillantásából áradó hő végigperzseli őt. Nem volt már szűz, de azért még nem rendelkezett valami sok tapasztalattal. Soha senki pillantása nem éreztette vele azt, amit Perselusé. Hirtelen kicsit szégyenlőssé vált, de nem annyira, hogy eltakarja a testét. Élvezte a lenyűgözött arckifejezést, ami átsuhant a férfi arcán, amikor végignézett a testén.  
  
Perselus felnyúlt, és Harry mellkasára fektette a kezét.  
  
\- Gyönyörű vagy – suttogta. Harry behomorította a hátát, amikor Perselus könnyedén cirógató és csipkedő mozdulatokkal végighúzta a kezét a mellkasán. Levegő után kapott, amikor a férfi elérte az egyik mellbimbóját, és keményre gyúrta.  
  
\- Basszus – nyöszörgött Harry –, ez olyan jó érzés.  
  
Perselus felült, és magával húzta Harryt is, aki így az ölébe került. A fiú mélyről jövően felnyögött, ahogy a férfi meztelen bőre hozzásimult az övéhez. Harry minden bőrfelületet bejárt a kezével, amit csak el tudott érni, élvezve a puha, bársonyos bőr tapintását. Perselus megtámasztotta a kezét a fiú hátán, szorosan átfogva őt, majd lehajolt, és az egyik mellbimbót a szájába véve erősen megszívta. Körbenyalta, finoman megrágcsálta, mielőtt keményen beleharapott. Harry felkiáltott élvezetében, és ívbe hajlott a háta, miközben Perselus tovább folytatta a kényeztető majszolást.  
  
Harry lenézett a kedvese arcára. A kezével felnyúlt, hogy megragadja a férfi haját, és kicsit hátrahúzva a fejét lecsapott rá egy csókért. A helyes irányba döntve Perselus fejét elmélyítette a csókot – nyelvük sürgető párbajt vívott egymással.  
  
Perselus szorosabban átkarolta Harryt, majd úgy forgatta magukat, hogy ő kerüljön a fiú fölé. Ekkor elhúzódott tőle, és megkezdte lefelé tartó útját Harry testén. Amerre haladt, mindent végigharapdált, megcirógatott és megnyalt. Lassan elért a köldökéhez, ahova váratlanul bedugta a nyelvét. Harry kuncogni kezdett a furcsa érzéstől. Perselus ezután tovább folytatta az útját lefelé, míg végül elért párja kőkemény férfiasságához. Óvatosan megfogta, és éhes tekintettel meredt rá. Felnézett Harryre, és ragadozó módjára elvigyorodott. Lehajtotta a fejét, és a kóstoló kedvéért végignyalt rajta. Harry felzihált, amikor megérezte, hogy Perselus nyelve megérinti őt.  
  
\- Ó, kérlek… kérlek… Perselus – könyörgött. – Szopj le!  
  
Perselus égő pillantással felnézett rá, majd amikor ismét lehajtotta a fejét, szétnyitotta az ajkát, és a szájába fogadta Harry farkát. A fiú felkiáltott élvezetében, ahogy megérezte Perselus szájának forró nedvességét. Nyöszörögve élvezte, ahogy a férfi könnyedén szopni kezdi, miközben a nyelvét körbeforgatja a makkja körül. Egy újabb fejmozdulatot követően Perselus egészben elnyelte Harryt, és a fiú felsikoltott annak váratlanságán. Szinte beleszédült; egész testében piroslott és remegett a feszült várakozástól. Harry lenyúlt, és gyengéden simogatni kezdte Perselus fejét, így mutatva ki, mennyire méltányolja a munkálkodását. Ezen kívül képtelen volt másra, minthogy ott feküdjön, és nyöszörögjön, miközben Perselus szopogatja és nyalogatja a hímtagját.  
  
Néhány perccel később a férfi kieresztette a szájából Harry péniszét, és felkúszott, hogy megcsókolja Harryt. A fiú tiltakozóan motyogott, de Perselus csókja sikeresen elnémította őt.  
  
\- Benned akarok lenni, Harry – súgta a férfi hevesen, finoman belefújva Harry fülébe.  
  
Harry megborzongott tőle.  
  
\- Igen, dugj meg, kérlek!  
  
Perselus halkan felnevetett, sötét, bársonyos hangja cirógatásként hatott Harry fülének, és még jobban megremegett tőle. Perselus átnyúlt fölötte, és az éjjeliszekrény fiókjából elővett egy kisüvegnyi olajat. Hátrébb mászott és széttárta Harry lábait, aztán egy párnát tett a feneke alá, hogy segítsen megemelni a csípőjét. Kinyitotta az üvegcsét, az ujjaira öntött egy keveset az olajból, majd finoman dörzsölni kezdte Harry testének bejáratát. Ujja óvatosan behatolt a fenekébe, mire a fiatal varázsló felnyögött. Imádta az enyhén égő érzést, azt, ahogy kitölti őt az élvezet. Perselus lassan beljebb araszolt az ujjával, és gyengéden tágítani kezdte a nyílást. Néhány percen keresztül csak körzött odabent, mielőtt kihúzta, és még több olajat öntött az ujjaira, majd, immár két ujjal megismételte a folyamatot. Egészen addig folytatta mindezt, míg már négy ujjával nem tágította Harry lyukát.  
  
Eddigre a fiú már könyörgött Perselusnak, hogy dugja meg őt. Alig tudott összefüggően beszélni, miközben Perselus ujjai újra és újra hozzásúrlódtak Harry prosztatájához, megrészegítve őt a vágytól. Harry, érthetetlen szavakat motyogva, ide-oda hányta a fejét a párnán. Fátyolos szemmel figyelte, ahogy Perselus még egy kevés olajjal önt a tenyerébe, és bevonja vele a férfiasságát. A férfi ezután előrébb mászott, a vállára helyezte Harry lábait, aztán megfogta a farka tövét, és becélozva a bejáratot, lassan a fiúba hatolt.  
  
Harry felnyögött, amikor megérezte, hogy Perselus farka lassan a fenekébe siklik. Érezte az égető érzést, ami kicsit fájt, de ugyanakkor annyira jó is volt. Érezte, ahogy Perselus lassan, de megállás nélkül csúszik beléje, amíg a heréi nekiütődnek a fenekének. Belenézett Perselus szemébe.  
  
\- Kefélj meg! – esdekelt. – Érezni akarom, ahogy mozogsz bennem.  
  
Perselus lehajolt és röviden megcsókolta őt.  
  
\- Szeretlek, Harry – súgta rekedtes hangon, és szeme ragyogott a benne dúló érzelmektől.  
  
Harry szeme tágra nyílt, amikor megérezte, hogy Perselus megmozdul. Merlinre, ez csodálatos érzés! Felnézett a férfira, és szenvedélyesen rámosolygott.  
  
\- Én is szeretlek, de a fenébe is, mozogj már végre!  
  
Perselus röviden felkacagott, majd kicsit hátrébb húzódott, mielőtt előrelendült. Harry felkiáltott, amikor megérezte, hogy a párja farka nekiütődik a prosztatájának. A kéj minden érzékét elárasztotta, és csupán hebegni tudott.  
  
\- Ó, igen… még… ó, igen… erősebben… bassz meg… Ó, Merlin… Perselus – hablatyolt Harry.  
  
Mozgásuk ritmusa azzal arányosan erősödött, ahogy a feszültség a testükben növekedett. Harry érezte, ahogy a benyomások egyre inkább elözönlik, míg végül túlcsordulnak az érzékszervein. Perselus egyre keményebben és keményebben lökte magát a fiúba, aki érezte, hogy minden behatolás a gyönyörpontját támadja. Szinkronban mozogtak, löktek és összerándultak; Perselus folyamatosan döngölte a kedvesét, mígnem egy hangos kiáltás keretében Harry orgazmusa egyszeriben elérte őt. Harry látása hirtelen elhomályosult, és egész testében összerándult, ahogy a gyönyör tetőpontja átcsapott fölötte. Csak tompán hallotta, ahogy Perselus is a világba kiáltja saját élvezetét. Harry ellazultan és kielégülten omlott az ágyra.  
  
Perselus rázuhant, majd magához húzva a szerelmét, egyből arrébb is gördült. Az ifjú varázsló halkan, tiltakozóan nyöszörögni kezdett, de aztán a fejét Perselus mellkasára hajtotta, és egy elmotyogott „Szeretlek, Per’sus”-szal később már aludt is.

+++

Harry Perselus ölében pihentette a fejét, és egy könyvet olvasott. Érezte, ahogy a férfi a haját cirógatja, miközben az egyik bájitalmagazinját lapozgatta. Egy nyugodt vasárnap délelőtt volt, ők pedig kihasználták az időt, és élvezték, hogy együtt vannak. Zsúfolt hét állt mögöttük; Perselust lefoglalták a kutatásai, Harrynek pedig nagyon szoros volt a beosztása a Szent Mungóban. Két gyógyítójukat is lebetegítette az influenza az osztályukon. Szomorú, hogy bár varázslók voltak, a varázsvilág még nem volt képes gyógyítani az influenzát. Csupán a tüneteket tudták kezelni. Harry is besegített az agyonhajszolt munkatársainak, ami azt jelentette, hogy kevesebb időt tudott Perselusszal tölteni. Bár ezzel nem is volt semmi gond – most végre egy teljes hétig szabadságon van. Szüksége volt a pihenésre, és úgy tervezte, hogy annyi időt tölt a szerelmével, amennyit csak tud.  
  
Három hónap telt el azóta, hogy Harry rávetette magát Perselusra. Eddig három, pompás hónap nagyszerű szeretkezésekkel, piknikekkel, romantikus vacsorákkal, vagy csupán simán egymás mellett eltöltött idővel. Tudta, hogy amint az új kapcsolat rózsaszín ködje lassan szertefoszlik, a dolgok is lenyugszanak majd, de addig akarta élvezni az újdonság varázsát, amíg csak tudta.  
  
Emlékezett az önelégült vigyorra Draco arcán, amikor Perselus végül beismerte, hogy igen, Harry és ő végre dugnak. Na persze, elég nehéz is lett volna letagadni, mivel Draco arra sétált be, hogy ők egymáson ügyködtek. Nehéz lett volna más magyarázattal szolgálni arra, miért is van Perselus heréig merülve Harry fenekében.  
  
Weasleyék örültek nekik. Mollynak úgy csillogott a szeme, amiről Harry tudta, biztosan van valami köze egy esküvőhöz, vagy netán gyerekhez. Merlinre, anyát ismerve talán mindkettőhöz.  
  
Remus számos, különböző oknál fogva örült nekik. Egyrészt boldog volt, hogy Harry és Perselus végre beismerték az egymás iránt érzett szerelmüket. A szemét forgatva mutatott az orrára.  
  
\- Hé, vérfarkas vagyok – motyogta a meglepődött pillantásuk láttán. – Hamarabb tudtam, hogy szeretitek egymást, mint ahogy ti egyáltalán rájöttetek volna. – Harry csak a vállát vonogatta erre, és annyit mondott, hogy még nem álltak készen arra, hogy felismerjék azt.  
  
Perselus végül befejezte a bájitalt, ami képes meggyógyítani a vérfarkas kórságot, és Remus azonnal jelentkezett rá, hogy elsőként teszteli azt. Meg is gyógyult. A férfi végre álláshoz jutott, és a vérfarkasokat sújtó törvényeket hatályon kívül helyezték. Az egykori vérfarkas annyira boldog volt, hogy azon nyomban megkérte Tonks kezét, aki igen mondott. Remus pár nappal ezelőtt már azzal a hírrel szólt át nekik a hoppon, hogy Tonks várandós. És mi van, ha még nincsenek összeházasodva? Remusnak nem számított – az élet végre jól alakult, és minden nagyszerű volt.  
  
Harry írt egy levelet Hermionénak, amiben elújságolta az új kapcsolatát, de még nem kapott rá választ. Kételkedett benne, hogy valaha is fog. Elszomorította a tudat, hogy Hermione látszólag nem örül az ő boldogságának. Tudta, hogy Perselus mindig is úgy gondolta, önzőség volt tőle, hogy elhagyta a varázsvilágot, de most, hogy ott volt neki a férfi, Harry már meg tudta érteni Hermione álláspontját is. Még az elképzelését is utálta annak, hogy valaha is elveszítheti Perselust. A puszta gondolat megrémítette őt. Szóval, bár nem tetszett neki, hogy a barátnője elment, de sokkal jobban megértette az indítékait, mint korábban.  
  
Harry lustán ásított egyet, majd felnézett Perselusra. Elvigyorodott, amikor a kedvese kíváncsian lenézett rá.  
  
\- Igen? – kérdezte a férfi.  
  
\- Unalmas a könyvem – közölte Harry, miközben a földre pottyantotta azt. – A te újságod is unalmasnak látszik. – Felnyúlt és kivette a magazint Perselus kezébe, ami a könyv mellé került. Felült és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a párja ölében. – Unatkozom, és úgy gondolom, tenned kéne valamit az ügy érdekében.  
  
Perselus két karja azonnal a fiatalabb férfi köré fonódott, miközben kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Úgy gondolod? – érdeklődött, majd finoman beleharapott Harry nyakába. A fiú azonnal mocorogni kezdett, ahogy Perselus hosszan végignyalta a nyak ívét. Lágyan felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Mmm… ez jó érzés – nyögte fojtottan, és hangja rekedtessé vált a felizgultságtól. – És azt is gondolom, hogy ideje felmenni. Szerintem megint magam alatt kell éreznem azt a jó kis széles ágyat.  
  
Perselus felhorkant.  
  
\- Na, persze, mintha sose csináltuk volna máshol – vágta rá gúnyosan.  
  
\- Talán – kuncogott fel Harry –, de nem akarom vállalni annak kockázatát, hogy Draco ismét ránk nyisson. Szerintem már egy életre sikerült megijesztenünk őt – felelte Harry szórakozottan.  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy Perselus elvigyorodik a nyaka mellett.  
  
\- Lehet, hogy őt megijesztettük, de Miss Weasley részleteket akart, méghozzá fényképekkel.  
  
Harry felkacagott. Még mindig jól emlékezett Draco elborzadt képére, amikor a lány a részletek után kíváncsiskodott. Draco jegyese azt követelte, hogy ha legközelebb együtt látja őket, készítsen róluk fényképeket. Perselus jókedvűen végignézett a lányon, mielőtt beleegyezett, hogy HA Draco még egyszer rájuk tud nyitni, úgy annyi képet készít, amennyit csak tud. Az csak véletlen egybeesés lehet, hogy Draco most már alaposan meggyőződött, hogy mind a ketten fel vannak öltözve, mielőtt átlépett volna a kandallón.  
  
Harry felállt, és felhúzta Perselust a kanapéról.  
  
\- Gyere, drágaságom. Minőségi időt akarok együtt tölteni veled. A tegnap éjjel csak egy gyors numera volt.  
  
\- És mi van a ma reggellel? – kérdezte Perselus vigyorogva.  
  
\- Egy újabb gyors menet? – vágta rá Harry pajkos vigyorral.  
  
Perselus felkacagott, Harry dereka köré fonta a karját, és elindultak a hálószobájuk felé. Harrynek mindössze egy napba telt, hogy minden holmijával együtt beköltözzön Perselus kúriájába. Meg sem kérdezte. Csak ismét vállalta a kockázatot. Perselus pedig egy szót sem szólt, csupán helyet csinált neki a szekrényében.   
  
Harry elégedetten felsóhajtott. Ki gondolta, hogy egyszer lehet még ilyen boldog? Volt otthona, valaki, akit szeretett, egy nagy családja, és csak annyit kellett érte tennie, hogy kinyúl és megragadja. Vagy ebben az esetben a behódolásig csókolja őt. Akárhogy is történt, megérte.  
  
Bámulatos, mi minden megtörténhet, ha az ember egyszer csak vállalja a kockázatot.  
  
 **VÉGE**


End file.
